


On The Fence

by Wallwalker



Category: Skies of Arcadia
Genre: Comedy, Community: 30_kisses, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People always seemed to get the wrong idea about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Fence

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [30_kisses](http://community.livejournal.com/30_kisses) at Livejournal.

People always seemed to have the wrong idea about them. The girls have both gotten used to the giggles and the sighs and the knowing smiles when they go out without Vyse. They are used to the gentle, teasing comments that they make about their Captain, like the one that Kirala had made just a few days before.

"Look, girls," she'd said, "how long are you just going to let Vyse sit on the fence about you two?"

"Fence?" Fina had echoed, brow furrowing cutely. "I've never seen Vyse on a fence before...."

Aika grinned and patted her on the shoulder. "It's a figure of speech," she explained. "It means that someone's having trouble making up his mind."

"Oh." Fina didn't look convinced, though. "So what does Vyse need to make up his mind about?"

"You're joking, right?" Kirala laughed. "He has two beautiful girls, and he's keeping both of you waiting! As much time as he's had, he should have swept one of you off of your feet with a passionate kiss by now!"

Aika grinned. "Oh, don't worry. We'll make sure that he keeps that in mind."

"You'd best do that. Why should you have to wait for him?" Kirala asked, then turned away to head back to the bar.

"Um, what exactly _is_ Vyse making us wait for, Aika?" Fina asked softly when Kirala was out of earshot.

Aika giggled. "Nothing," she said, and gave Fina a kiss on the cheek - not quite a deep, passionate kiss, but they were in the middle of town in the afternoon, and passion could wait.


End file.
